Somebody's Eyes
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: He'd never belonged to her. He'd always belonged to her best friend. And yet... she couldn't let him go. Set in the period at the end of Ex-Files, and before Omega Girls. M for mentions of sexual content/voyeurism.


******Somebody's Eyes**

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: He'd never belonged to her. He'd always belonged to her best friend. And yet... she couldn't let him go. Set in the period at the end of_ Ex-Files_, and before _Omega Girls_. M for mentions of sexual content/voyeurism. **

She wrapped her arms around his neck, nudging her nose to his before capturing his lips in a deep, searching kiss. They stood near the window, she in nothing but a bra and matching panties, he in just his boxers, and though the window was curtained, they could still be seen through the slice of glass not covered by the drapery. Arms wrapped around her waist, he gently reached down to cup her rear, holding her closer as their kiss turned passionate. Neither noticed, nor heard the click of the camera outside the window of his apartment.

With each photo taken, she felt her heart break a little more, as the realization that they'd been sneaking around behind her back for months- not weeks, as her dad had been told- and obviously had no desire to right their wrong and break it off. As she snapped another photograph, tears began to come to her eyes. _It doesn't make any sense. They hate each other. And if they'd ever had_ anything_..._ She swallowed the tears in her throat. _In a sense, she set him free. And he... he came straight to me._

She watched as he began working the strap of the black lace bra off her shoulder, kissing the soft curve of her shoulder before moving to kiss her neck. Her head rolled back, and she closed her eyes, lips parting in a soft moan that even though she couldn't hear, she could feel, in ever atom of her being. She continued to snap photo after photo, at one point, even catching as her eyes opened, meeting the lens through the glass of the window. Dark eyes drunk with arousal and passion, her steady gaze screamed, _The boy is mine. He's _always_ been mine._

Hazel eyes filled with tears, and she moved closer, watching as her bra fell to the floor and they moved to the bed. If she got caught, she'd never see the age of nineteen, most likely be locked up by her own dad for voyuerism- but it was worth the risk. It would be worth it, in the end. All she had to do was expose her for the adultress she was...

Her soul cringed; she was accusing her best friend of being an adultress, a tramp, a common whore. What kind of woman was she? What kind of friend was she that she would stoop to such low depths to get back at her best friend for stealing her boyfriend? _He told you himself, he's not your boyfriend. You're just friends, remember? Those are _his_ words._

At some point, she lost sight of the pair, though she caught glimpses of them in the glass; if she wanted hard evidence, she needed to get into the room. Quickly, she pulled the key from her pocket; she'd nicked it from Zane's jacket pocket after their date one night, and made a copy, returning the original so fast, he was none the wiser. Slipped out of her car, she dashed across the lawn, towards his apartment, silently letting herself in.

The place was quiet, so quiet, a pin could drop and be heard halfway around the world. Jo's jacket and phone were on the kitchen island, along with two empty glasses and a bottle of wine. Slowly, she picked her way through the apartment, back towards the bedroom at the other end of the hall. She'd never been to the bedrooms in the back when she was here; Zane had only ever allowed her the living room, no matter how she'd persisted. She could hear soft giggles and breathy moans coming from the main bedroom as she got closer, and once she got close to the slightly open door-

Just barely through the slit, she could see bodies colliding in slow-building escasty, clothing strewn about the room, Jo's fingers tangled in Zane's thick black hair. She raised the camera, snapping a photograph before leaning closer. She could hear the supposed rumors flying about town after her return for spring break. The pitying glances and hushed whispered that swirled around whenever she stepped into the room._ Does she know how much they like to touch? I don't think the poor kid has_ _any idea. _

Jo's nails dug into his back; she shuddered as their lips met in deep, passionate kisses, and she steeled herself against the door. Jo's muffled moans seemed to be screaming at her, _Do you know how much I love his kiss?_

As she raised the camera again, she briefly scolded herself for stalking her best friend- had this supposed 'relationship' caused her to stoop so low that she was actually in Zane's apartment, hiding outside his bedroom door, snapping photographs of him and Jo as they had sex? Her best friend?

_There was never any relationship! Get it through your head! It was always them- whether they hated each other or not, it was_ always_ Jo and Zane! There was never room for you! You need to let go of him! He never belonged to you!_ Tears began to blur her vision, and she took a shaky, silent breath._ But he did... for a few brief, fleeing days, Zane did belong to me. And I... I need to... let him go._ She shook her head, raising the camera again. The lovesick half of her quickly smothered her more rational half. _No, get him back._

She clicked the button.

* * *

He pressed a kiss to her head, wrapping his arms tight around her. They lay wrapped in the covers, sated and near sleep. "Zane?"

"Hmm? What is it, Jojo?" He asked softly. She pushed herself up, meeting his blue gaze. A moment passed, before she bit her lip, asking,

"Did you... feel that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Feel what?"

"I... I don't know. It just... it felt like... like we were being watched. Like... someone was watching us make love."

"Babe, there's no one here but you and I." She sighed, as he reached up, cradling her head in his hand. "Okay? It's just us. I promise." She gave him a soft smile and kiss, before curling up on his chest and letting the steady beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

* * *

She sat in her room, going over the photographs she'd removed from her camera after returning home. Her dad had long since gone to bed, and SARAH had only acknowledged her with a soft hello and a cup of hot tea before returning to sleep mode. Alone in her room, surrounded by the hundreds of photographs she'd taken, she mulled over the evidence, searching for some sign that he was still in love with her and not with Jo. A subtle glance at the camera, him pulling away quickly, anything.

She only found shared looks, passionate, whispered words shared between the two, a sign of two lovers becoming deeply entwined. As she scanned over the images again, she caught sight of Jo, gaze staring directly at the lens, almost as if she knew Zoe was there. Dark eyes, drunk and filled with love and passion, they screamed one simple truth.

_We're in love. We will _always_ be in love._

Sitting back against the bed, she took a deep, shaky breath, and choked on her tears. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to return to Harvard, as far away from Eureka and Jo and Zane as possible. Her mind shifted back to her_ Movies, Songs and Human Emotions_ class. They'd studied various songs used in a number of films, and then drawn conclusions as the various reactions on human emotions the songs produced. When they'd gotten to the nineteen-eighty-four cult hit, _Footloose_, she'd been particularly struck by Karla Bonoff's song,_ Somebody's Eyes_, but she'd had no idea why.

Now though, as she sat in her bedroom, looking over the various photographs she'd taken of Jo and Zane, she began to understand the meaning behind the song- it was plain as day in Jo's dark, passion-filled gaze.

_Love is no disguise from s__omebody's eyes_


End file.
